Spring Surprise
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for the Springtime prompt at Iyfic contest on LJ. A bit of post canon manga WAFF about Kagome, InuYasha and their 3 year old daughter on a Spring day.


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I don't write for money.

Spring Surprise

The small house was warm and cozy, the sunlight streaming in and leaving pools of gold on the tatami mats. Over by the cooking pit, Kagome bustled about putting away her cooking herbs and utensils. She kept one eye on her three year old daughter, Michiko, who gazed wonderingly outside.

"Shall we go for a walk, Michi?" Kagome said. "It is a lovely warm day today."

"Oh yes Mama, can we?" Michiko said in delight, her golden eyes lighting up happily and her whole little girl self bouncing up and down.

"I think we should find your Papa and the whole family should go," Kagome said, wiping her hands on a rag and putting it in the laundry pile.

"I want Papa to come!" Michiko said excitedly. "He went to see Uncle Miroku."

"Yes, he did," Kagome said. "And he's been there long enough."

Kagome and her daughter walked out the door, hand in hand. Michiko could still be careless with her little claws, so her mother held her hand firmly. Around them, the world was coming to life. The air was alive with warmth, color and the scents of new things. This year Michiko seemed particularly captivated by Spring, and the little girl bubbled with unbridled joy. On their way to Miroku and Sango's house she chattered a mile a minute the whole time. Her child's exuberance made Kagome smile.

In front of the house, InuYasha lounged with Miroku. From the sounds coming from the back of the house, it seemed that Sango was presiding over their gaggle of children while trying to do some gardening. From the amount of racket they made, Kagome knew the why the men had chosen to that spot.

"Papa, Papa!" Michiko said, breaking away from her mother and running up to her father. "Can you and Mama take me to see the Sakura Blossoms?"

InuYasha scooped his daughter up in his arms, and she put her arms around his neck.

"Okay little one," InuYasha said. "Say good bye to your Uncle Miroku."

"Bye bye!" Michiko said, giving Miroku a bright smile.

"Have fun enjoying this beautiful spring day with your parents," Miroku said, smiling back indulgently.

The hanyou walked up to his wife and took her hand with his free one, and the three of them made their way slowly out of the village. Miroku watched them, and thought how far his friends had come and glad to see them a happy family.

"Papa, put me down," Michiko said, and he let her slide to the ground.

Michiko took her parents hands in hers, walking between them.

"You want to fly?" InuYasha said with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Papa, please!" Michiko crowed in reply.

"One, two, three – up!"

Swinging Michiko up in the air between them, the little girl squealed in delight.

"Again, again!" Michiko cried.

They continued to do it until Kagome put her hand to her middle. At that signal, InuYasha stopped.

"Why did you stop, Papa?" Michiko said.

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the Sakura trees, alright?"

The little girl pouted, but her mother reached over and tickled her, making her laugh. She ran out in front of them as the trees came into view, and InuYasha and Kagome put their arms around each other and smiled.

Pink petals floated about in clouds, surrounding the little girl who spun among them with open arms. How Kagome wished she had a camera to capture the moment, clasping her hands in delight at her daughters joy. Next to her InuYasha beamed proudly.

"I wish the Sakura blossomed all the time!" Michiko said, petals held gently in her small hands.

"Only in Springtime, when the world wakes up," InuYasha said. "It is the time of rebirth."

Kagome looked up and regarded her husbands profile, her hand resting gently on her stomach as he spoke to their daughter. What a good husband and father he had become! Her heart filled with warmth and love.

"InuYasha, you think it is time?" Kagome said softly.

Turning towards her, InuYasha nodded and smiled. She was humming to herself and stroking the petals in her palm. He crouched down and put out his arms out towards his daughter.

"Come here a moment, Michiko," InuYasha said. "Your Mama and I have something to show you."

The little girl ran over and launched herself into her Papas arms, Sakura blossoms puffing up in her wake. He held her a moment, then pointed to the ground. A small plant was sprouting there, not much more than bright green shoots. Michiko looked at it curiously.

"This little plant grew from a small seed," InuYasha said. "It is now a baby plant, and in the spring it was born."

"Other things are being born as well," Kagome said. "And the seeds are being sown that will bring new things into the world."

"Come here Michiko, I want you to feel something," InuYasha said.

Taking her little hand, InuYasha placed it on the soft swell of Kagome's belly. Michiko looked up into the warm expression of her mothers face questioningly. Then her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Mama, your belly is growing like Auntie Sangos!" Michiko said. "Am I going to be a big sister?"

"Yes," said Kagome, grinning. "Are you happy?"

"Oh, yes!" Michiko said, throwing her arms around her mother and making her laugh. "This is the best spring, ever!"


End file.
